


la petite mort

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, affectionate porn to the umpth degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: Yuuri attends to Victor slowly, from the beginning of the day to the very end, much to the older man's pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOW what a surprise to absolutely no one that i'm here writing a follow up to [the money shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8516305). its like i have no impulse control and thrive off of positive encouragement 8)
> 
> (rly, thank you guys for all your kind words on that fic, they've helped me a lot. ♥)

Yuuri begins the day by making two cups of coffee by hand. The process is slow, because he has to weigh out the beans and the water, and warm the glass. For the few minutes this takes, he scrolls through his array of emails and deletes all of the spam messages, enjoying the scent of the brew while he works. Once that's done, he toasts thickly cut French bread, slathers it in butter, and fries two eggs. He puts the two plates and mugs on a tray before moving up the steps to his bedroom, and elbows the door open.

Victor opens his eyes and yawns once he catches the scent of breakfast. He sits up and waves to Yuuri, who smiles back.

Once Victor sits up in bed, Yuuri sets the tray down across both of their laps, and softly stops Victor when the taller man reaches out for a piece of toast under a slightly runny egg.

He smiles shyly and picks it up, moving it towards Victor's chin. Victor catches on and obediently opens his mouth, taking small bites of his meal and trying very hard not to spill it. Once he gets to the edge of his first piece of toast, he pulls the fingers feeding him over his tongue. Slowly, he licks every crumb off of Yuuri's hand, all the while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend.

Victor swallows and smirks, murmuring, "Delicious." Yuuri chuckles in response.

The eggs he devours much more messily, flicking his tongue between the spaces of Yuuri's fingers to get all of the yolk off of them, humming when he hears the darker-skinned man groan. He sips his coffee slowly between the rounds of food, laughing when Yuuri wipes his mouth dry with a napkin.

As soon as he's finished, Victor flushes and beams. "What an attentive morning."

"I'll be here all day," Yuuri says, meaning that both literally and a tad sarcastically. Victor swings his legs over the side of the bed and watches in awe as Yuuri stands up as well, pulling his clothes off of his shoulders.

Victor raises one eyebrow. Yuuri just stares at him, as if waiting for something.

Ice blue eyes study caramel brown ones until the Russian breaks first and smiles. "You do know how much I dearly love being spoiled."

"Yeah, only because you never let me  _forget_ ," Yuuri rolls his eyes outwardly, but Victor can tell that he's practically vibrating with excitement on the inside.

 _This day is not going at all like I planned,_ Victor thinks.

//

Yuuri takes care of things for him the whole day. He washes and brushes his hair in the shower. He helps Victor change clothes, and picks his wardrobe. He cooks him lunch, then takes him shopping for new shoes, and even lets Victor sit on his lap while he patters out responses to his important emails.

Once evening falls, Yuuri takes Victor out for dinner, and Victor, at this point, has been dressed by Yuuri twice and pampered beyond belief.

"You know, when I said that I wanted you to spoil me," Victor hums around his glass of a Cabernet that Yuuri had picked for him before continuing, "I specifically intended for you to spoil me in the bedroom."

Yuuri just shrugs, smiling happily through his lengthy bangs. "Oh, I will. The whole day's just been the prologue. Wouldn't want you to think I was slacking on the job."

Victor sighs lovingly. "You are a menace."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

//

When they get home, their stomachs are entirely too full, they are slightly tipsy from the wine, and are entirely too enraptured by each other.

Yuuri leads Victor up the stairs by the hand like a gentleman, even though Victor has spent the last twenty minutes whining that they should have been undressed by now.

They get to the bedroom, and Yuuri stills Victor's hands at his collar. "Shh," he whispers, lowering the long digits and placing his own hands there. "We're going to take it slowly tonight."

Victor sighs impatiently before nodding, realizing that this had been his idea in the first place. Yuuri unknots his tie with steady hands, noting every hitch in Victor's breath as he does so. He holds the tie in his hands after a moment, then carefully folds it and places it on the dresser. Yuuri removes his glasses and places them beside the tie.

Victor feels like he's going crazy while he watches him.

Next, Yuuri removes his jacket, fingers tracing the intricate details of the jacket's lapels before unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor. Surprisingly, the moment his waistcoat is revealed, Yuuri loops his thumbs into the belt buckle at the back of it and just rests their hips together for a moment. "This really is a lovely suit. Why don't you wear it more often?"

"I do not always expect my boyfriend to slowly ravish me after fine dining," Victor breathily assures him, slightly ashamed of how flustered he is by the devout attention.

Yuuri murmurs against the underside of his boyfriend's chin, fingers gently caressing the small of Victor's back. "Mmhmm." Victor feels like he's on the verge of hyperventilating while Yuuri is remarkably composed. Much too long after slowly rubbing their lower halves together - both  _clothed_ , no less - he drags his playful fingers to the front of the waistcoat and unbuttons it torturously slowly.

Later, Victor is going to kill him. Right now, he's hungry for the thrill of Yuuri's quiet bedroom eyes and methodical, hypnotizing movements.

After the waistcoat joins the jacket on the floor, Yuuri kneels against the wooden floorboards. For one quick, expectant moment, Victor thinks that Yuuri might release him from the strain in his pants, but this is, of course, an unrealistic wish.

The shorter man slips his fingers under the belt for a moment, looking up at Victor with a soft smile. "Too much to eat, huh?" He feels the lack of give at Victor's waist and the older man pouts. "Who's a piglet now?"

"I have been retired five years, you heathen," Victor replies airily, waving his accusation off. "I have not gained a pound. Perhaps I am simply bloated."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuuri says, laughing a bit as he unlatches the buckle.

The belt joins the other articles on the floor that are quickly becoming out of focus for Victor, who feels as though he might lose his mind and begin to ravish Yuuri any moment.

Sensing his impatience, Yuuri stands up from his knees and works the dress shirt off of the taller man in fast fashion, and peels his pants off as well, followed by his socks.

After he's stripped down to the his thin black thong, the kind he wears  _most_ of the time, much to Yuuri's great pleasure, the smaller man leads them both over to the bed. Victor breathes a sigh of relief, but he knows the torture is long from over. He feels as though he's going to be edged at half-mast the whole evening.

As soon as they relax on the sheets, Yuuri pets Victor's hair, whispering, "I love you, _"_ and "Sorry, just a bit more," to him.

Yuuri lets one hand fall, smoothing it up the tender, ticklish skin of Victor's ribs. Victor draws in a deep breath when Yuuri dips down and drags his nose from his partner's pale collar to his navel.

He flicks dark eyes up at Victor and exhales slowly over the planes of his taller boyfriend's abdomen. "Having fun yet?"

Victor curses breathlessly, nodding in a haze.

Yuuri digs his fingers into the sturdy flesh of Victor's thighs as he flicks his tongue out on Victor's pelvis. He slowly drags his mouth over the thickly cut v of Victor's hips and moans in time with Victor's erection jerking against his shoulder.

After this, he pulls away from Victor to murmur, "Would you mind turning over?"

Victor pants, feeling embarrassingly close to coming just from some heavy petting. For god's sake, he's over thirty years old, but he still pouts like a child. "I will hate not to see you, my love."

"Don't worry," Yuuri assures him, "I just want you on your side. I want you to watch me, too." Victor slowly moves to his side, feeling boneless and unspeakably horny as he does. Yuuri watches the older man, hands patiently folded over his jeans. Absently, the Russian thinks that this is unfair, that he is all but undressed and ready to scream while Yuuri remains steady and calm. He wonders where the long-lost days of the Yuuri with trembling hands, stutters, and guileless smiles while Victor fingered him open have gone.

 _Well,_ he thinks, lips curling up into a sly smile,  _This has an entirely different kind of charm._

As soon as Victor settles, Yuuri reaches into the back pocket of his slacks and pulls out a fresh container of lubricant. He squeezes a small amount into his hands, rubs them together, and then gently runs his hands down the length of Victor's beautifully shaven legs. Yuuri pulls the black underwear down in a slow motion before tossing them aside. His fingers slide over the head of Victor's penis and the other man groans, unable to resist grabbing his partner's dark hair in fistfuls.

Yuuri languidly strokes Victor as he reaches into his back pocket again and pulls out a tube of shimmering gold lipstick. With one small tug that brings Victor's humming up to a high whine, he pulls his right hand back and uncaps the makeup.

Yuuri pulls Victor's hands to his face, murmuring, "You have to keep my chin steady while I put it on."

"Of course," Victor replies, licking his lips hungrily. He obeys like a well-trained puppy.

His hands never stray far from Yuuri's soft cheeks as small, tan hands hold plump lips open and apply lipstick. They maintain eye contact with equally shallow breaths, and for the first time that evening, Victor can sense how  _eager_ Yuuri is for this be good. He can tell how much he wants Victor feel the slow burn of his pleasure down to his bones.

The realization makes Victor shiver.

Once he's finished with the golden lipstick, Yuuri puts it on the night stand and works on coaxing Victor back to a full erection after the interruption. He applies more lube to both hands before he slides one down Victor's backside and teases one finger down the crack of Victor's ass.

Victor hisses at the stimuli of the handjob and the slow work of Yuuri's long fingers pulling his rear cheeks apart and circling his hole. Meanwhile, as if he is not already multitasking to his best ability, Yuuri is  _also_ pressing chaste kisses to every bit of Victor's pale skin that is within his reach. The moment Victor wants to curl up on himself and draw Yuuri up to his mouth to kiss his boy senseless, Yuuri pulls his dick into his mouth and he almost hollers.

Victor has five fingers in Yuuri's bangs, trying to whisper something - anything - but all he can do is gape and moan, taken aback by the swiftness of the gesture. He stops toying with Victor's backside to focus his distractingly wonderful lips around taking all of the older man in.

Yuuri bobs slowly, carefully, humming around Victor every time his hair is tugged at the right pressure. Since Victor can't kiss him, he gapes open-mouthed, trying hard not to bite his lips and failing. Drool is threatening to pool onto the pillows when he rasps a moan, and Yuuri flicks his satisfied brown eyes up at Victor, who can't possibly be comfortable half-lying on his left side and curled into his partner below his waist.

When he feels close, he pushes at Yuuri's shoulders and moans, "Yuuri, please," but Yuuri does not stop until he hears Victor whine once more, and he uses his hand to pump him to completion.

Victor comes all over the bed and on Yuuri's fine dress shirt, but the shorter man doesn't seem to mind one bit. While Victor is floating in a state of post-orgasmic bliss, Yuuri shimmies out of his clothes and surveys his glossy blue eyes and golden kiss-marked legs.

His expression is satisfied, to say the least, but his work is far from finished.

Yuuri just lies next to Victor for a moment, and then he balances his arm on the Russian's shoulder. "Should I stop?"

"No," Victor replies lazily, pressing his lips to Yuuri's nose. "I want you to do whatever you have planned for tonight."

"Okay. Just tell me if you ever want me to stop." Yuuri offers his tongue into Victor's open, waiting mouth, delving into a messy kiss. They reach too deeply in each other's hair while they kiss, barely breathing for the next few minutes. Victor hitches and huffs through his nose while Yuuri drools and pants, the both of them drowning in each other. Eyes flit open and closed, they pull their partners' necks back and bite into them, filthy and recklessly impatient for the first time this evening.

After Yuuri pulls away gasping, still stickily attached to Victor's chin, he whispers, "Wait, wait. We'll just rush it like this."

Victor whines high in his throat, wishing that his erection would fight back up to its full girth so he could just ask for permission to ram Yuuri into the mattress until next Tuesday. He's certain that Yuuri would allow him to, if Victor begged, but he wants to stay true to the words he'd spoken just minutes ago, about trusting Yuuri to take the lead tonight.

Shakily, the older man nods, paying keen attention to how much both of their chests are heaving when he presses a soft kiss to the crown of Yuuri's head.

Yuuri tells Victor that he should lie entirely on his front and to relax. He's aware of how much Victor likes to stare at him, but he won't be able to focus with those icy blues trained on him the whole night.

"I promise, I'll have you turn over before I'm finished, alright?"

Victor concedes gracefully, rolling over on his stomach and waiting for Yuuri with bated breath. He hears Yuuri open the lube again, warm his hands, and sink low into the bed before large hands spread his cheeks open and he feels his dick twitch eagerly back to life. He sucks in a breath as Yuuri warns him that he's going to stick his fingers inside and grabs the sheets when he does, exhaling heavily.

"It's just one for now," Yuuri assures him while probing deeply and watching Victor's eyes roll closed as he roams closer to his prostate. "Feel good?"

"Heavenly," Victor answers breathlessly.

"Okay then. Now it's two." His second finger enters after a minute or two, scissoring Victor more fully open and earning Yuuri a drawn moan for his efforts. Yuuri, meanwhile, has been sporting an erection for nigh twenty minutes now, going between semi and fully erect while he's been teasing Victor, and the sound jolts him to the core.

Victor sounds needy and delicate. It takes every ounce of control for Yuuri not to plunge into him  _right fucking now_.

"I have to arch up or I am going to  _die_ ," Victor murmurs, puffing for breath as he feels every inch of Yuuri's fingers deep in his ass.

"I'll hold you steady." Victor slides up on his knees and Yuuri braces him by the waist. Yuuri kisses Victor's ass several times before whispering, "Three?"

"You are a terrible, horrible person," Victor laughs and wheezes. "Yes, three is fine."

After he's spent nearly  _five minutes_ massaging Victor's prostate with his two fingers, he pries him open further with a third and Victor's guttural sound in response almost makes Yuuri pass out. He's enthralled by the tiny gasps and breathless murmurs his boyfriend is emitting. The best part is, he's the root cause of it all. It's beautiful.

"Alright," Yuuri says softly, hoping that he doesn't look like the drooling, starving predator that he feels like. "Let's get you turned back around."

"Yes, please," Victor urges, waiting a moment before Yuuri pulls out of him to flop down on the bed and catch his breath. Neither of their dicks seem to get the message that they both need a minute to catch their breaths, because they are  _ready_.

As soon as they are breathing evenly, Victor pulls Yuuri against him and draws him into a heady kiss before whining desperately. "Darling, as much as I adore you and what you are doing for me, I absolutely cannot stand another moment of this teasing."

Yuuri smiles toothily after they kiss a few more times, tongues dancing inside of their joined mouths. "I was waiting for you to say that."

He reaches into the dresser of the nightstand, squints at the expiration date of the condom before opening it, and carefully rolls it over himself. Afterwards, he feels around for the lube container he'd discarded a little while earlier and slicks himself up. He licks his tacky, half-golden lips, watching Victor do the same while they both pant exhaustedly.

"You ready?"

Victor chuckles. "I just told you that I was, didn't I?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, pressing his fingers inside of Victor to line himself up. Victor forces himself to relax, legs spread unbelievably wide to accommodate Yuuri between them. Though he's long-retired, he keeps up his flexibility routines, and this exercise hardly burns at this point. He sucks in a deep breath as his boyfriend slides in, nails digging into Yuuri's sweat-slicked thighs.

Yuuri gasps, trying to pull himself out the daze of lust to ask, "You good?"

"Of course," Victor replies airily, bucking snappishly up against Yuuri and laughing when Yuuri snaps back quickly, dark bangs hanging in his face. "Are you?"

" _Of course_."

Yuuri sets a brutal pace, edging his teeth on Victor's lips, moaning in time with the man underneath him. After a few thrusts, he slows back down, languidly making sure to hit Victor's prostate with every movement and smiling at the sound of Victor's raw voice begging for more. Victor pulls his knees to Yuuri's side and loops his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"I am not going to last," he pants, eyes foggy and tongue nearly lolling out of his mouth. His lips are puffy, littered with gold sparkles and bite marks. His come is spilling over Yuuri's abdomen. He hadn't even been touched the second time.

The words bring a groan to Yuuri's throat. "Yeah, okay. Same here." He belts into Victor twice more before pulling out, coming in the condom just between Victor's legs.

He quickly peels the plastic off and ties it up, hating the feeling of them. Victor aimlessly passes him a tissue from the night stand before lying spread eagle on the mattress and doing absolutely nothing. As soon as Yuuri cleans himself up, he drags himself from the bed to get a wet, warm washcloth and a fresh towel. He wipes Victor down meticulously: from the line of his silvery hair, over his pale eyelids and long lashes; down his sharp nose and chin; over his sharp, lipstick-marked chest, down his bite-bruised ribs; down both expertly crafted legs; over his puckered red hole; carefully across his flaccid penis and around its' underside; between the gaps of his toes and on the permanently abused marks of his feet.

Victor closes his eyes, close to falling asleep through the ministrations, but he tries to keep his mind active by following the quiet little clicks of Yuuri's tongue where he has to scrub his own marks off. Yuuri probably feels a bit guilty about them now that it's over, but not bad enough to feel that he shouldn't have made them. He makes the sound out of concern that Victor will be in pain in the morning.

This is all very silly, because they've discussed such a circumstance before. Neither of them mind marks that are out of sight or that are easily covered with foundation. Victor, for one, throughly enjoys the evidence of knowing that Yuuri had his way with him the night prior, or vice versa.

Once he's finished, he flops on the bed and bonelessly accepts Victor's heavy, overheated embrace with a grin. "Was it good?"

Victor kisses Yuuri's cheek and pulls their naked legs together. "Yes, always."

Yuuri dozes off first and Victor pushes his dark hair out of his face with a fond smile. "Sweet dreams, Yuuri." He pulls away from him only to get up and turn the light off, then he comes back to his spot and snuggles against his boyfriend, snoring in Yuuri's ear almost immediately.

//

The next morning, Yuuri wakes to find that Victor has a tray of food spread in front of him and is guilelessly lifting a spoonful of rice to Yuuri's face, beaming excitedly.

Yuuri only rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, smiling back.

He supposes that it  _is_ his turn to be spoiled.

**Author's Note:**

> this got *way* longer than i expected it to get, what the heck is that. anywho, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
